witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect: Vivaldi
|Image = People Vivaldi full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Geralt |Reward = up to 3300 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2106_svivaldi }} Suspect: Vivaldi is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough After some digging around the Temple Quarter, a new suspect quickly enters the witcher's investigation: Golan Vivaldi, a dwarven banker. With this newly found angle, Geralt can decide to go ahead and question the grumpy dwarf right away, which is only met with stoicism if not outright hostility, or put his energy on more promising leads, given by the supposed professional on investigations, Raymond Maarloeve. Like other suspect quests, this quest can progress quite differently in two major fashions: independently, or passively. Progression Deduction :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. : In Vivaldi's case, a bug will appear if you complete the quest by deduction. See "Notes" section for more details. :For Vivaldi, there are a total of 3 clues: :*Clue #1: The dwarf hates humans. Apparently, in doing business with them, he's had a chance to see them at their worst. (Journal Entry of Characters - Golan Vivaldi) :*Clue #2: The money for The Professor's bail came from Vivaldi's bank, that's how the criminal walked free. (Journal Entry of Characters - Golan Vivaldi) :*Clue #3: Vivaldi has relations with nonhumans, including the persecuted Scoia'tael. (Journal Entry of Characters - Golan Vivaldi) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Talk to a random Dwarf who will trigger a cutscene near Vivaldi's house in the nonhuman district, "Little Mahakam". :*Clue #2: Talk to Jethro about the Professor. :*Clue #3: Obtained from Yaevinn, who can often be found in the Druids' grove in the swamp, when you ask him about work for witchers. "Definitive Proof" : Note that "Definitive Proof" is not mentioned in the game, it is only used here for the convenience of differentiating this kind of definitive evidence from deductions formed with ordinary clues. : Upon the discovery of a suspect's "Definitive Proof", said suspect is instantly deemed innocent. It also removes the necessity and ability to question a suspect, therefore rendering a deduction impossible as well. : For Vivaldi, Talking to Zoltan Chivay about Vivaldi's bank will provide the "Definitive Proof" for his innocence. Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared For Vivaldi, there are 3 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "I've figured out Azar Javed's contacts." with Geralt saying "Let's summarize..." (Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth") * Ending #2: "I've figured out Azar Javed's contacts." then "Sorry I suspected you. I know you've lost control of your bank." ("Definitive Proof") * Ending #3: "I know it's Raymond!" (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 and #2 only differs in dialogue, rewards full XP as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #3 rewards the second least amount of XP. Accused For Vivaldi, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused: * Ending #4: "I've figured out Azar Javed's contacts." then "You're sponsoring Javed, Vivaldi." (Guilty Deduction) This ending rewards reduced XP. Passive completion * Ending #5: If you really killed Ramsmeat and reported back, this quest will be completed with Vivaldi being cleared. This ending rewards the least amount of XP. Notes * This quest is started when you discover any of the clues about Golan Vivaldi. * Completing this quest causes the Order armorer to stop doing business with Geralt if he was friendly before. * Completing this quest causes the dwarven Blacksmith to start doing business with Geralt if he was unfriendly before. * However, if you complete the quest with Ending #1(Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth"), a bug will interfere with the attitude change of the Order armorer and/or the dwarven Blacksmith. Therefore it is best to finish the quest with Ending #2("Definitive Proof"). * There are 300 XP available for finding 3 clues about Vivaldi. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. **Clue #1: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #3: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) Phases A New Suspect I have some evidence suggesting there is some sort of connection between the dwarf Vivaldi and the Salamander. I'll talk to the dwarf and try to learn more. I should question the dwarf Vivaldi. Lack of Evidence I decided to give Vivaldi the benefit of the doubt for now. If he is guilty, evidence should surface soon enough. I will reopen the case if I find new evidence. Accused / Innocent Vivaldi deemed guilty by any means: :I'm now convinced Vivaldi is working for Azar. I need to speak with the dwarf. Vivaldi is guilty. I should pressure him. Vivaldi deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests Vivaldi is innocent. I should speak with him. I'll tell Vivaldi I've found proof of his innocence. (500 XP) Accused / Innocent Accused Vivaldi with Guilty Deduction: :I confronted Vivaldi with the evidence against him. It tuned out that he hates the Salamander as much as he does humans. He is not working for Azar. This investigation led me into a dead end. (1500 XP) Killed Ramsmeat then reported back: :With Raymond's help I managed to eliminate Ramsmeat and figured out Kalkstein. That closes the case. Vivaldi was not involved in it after all. After all, Vivaldi was not involved in all this. (500 XP) Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Vivaldi that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I'm now convinced Vivaldi is not working for Azar. (1000 XP) Cleared Vivaldi with Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth" / "Definitive Proof": :I told Vivaldi that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. I earned Vivaldi's gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. (2500 XP) cs:Podezřelý: Vivaldi de:Verdächtiger: Vivaldi es:Sospechoso: Vivaldi fr:Suspect : Vivaldi hu:Gyanúsított: Vivaldi it:Indiziato: Vivaldi pl:Podejrzany: Vivaldi ru:Подозреваемый: Вивальди Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests